The Cold Tournament
by PandaShark
Summary: What happens when Haruhi gets a cold? The Host Club holds a tournament of course! The loser takes Haruhi's cold! Who will it be?
1. The Tournament

Hey everyone! PandaShark here! This is my first story on It's about the loveable guys and girl from Ouran High Host Club! Enjoy!

-------------------

"ACHOO!"

Haruhi Fuujioka wiped her nose with a tissue as she sat down in the third music room. The Ouran High Host Club had just opened for it's daily services. Two young females came to Haruhi's table.

"Oh my goodness, Fuujioka-san are you okay?" asked one of them.

"Oh, yeah, I'm okay, really. It's probably just a-a-ACHOO!"

"Eh?"

Suou Tamaki felt a disturbance in the force, that is to say the force connecting himself and Haruhi.

"HARUHI! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!" Tamaki screamed as he flew next to Haruhi. He put his hand on her forehead.

"EYAAAAAA! HOT!"

Kyouya then pulled a switch. The room filled with a loud ringing as an alarm sounded.

"**Everyone please make an orderly exit from the third music room. This is not a drill. For **

**your safety please move quickly and orderly**," said Kyouya over the loud speaker.

Haruhi felt very tired and covered her ears from the noise. Mori then carried her to the couch. The room was then only inhabited by the Host Club members.

"Dono, what's wrong with Haruhi?" asked the Hitachiin twins, Hikaru and Koaru.

Tamaki then stood with a high and triumphant stance.

"Everyone! Haruhi, my beloved daughter, is sick with...A COLD!"

"GASP!" The twins and Honey were wide eyed with fear.

"Tama-chan, is Haruhi going to die!?" asked Honey with tears in his eyes.

"Haruhi's too young! She hasn't even fully bloomed yet!" said the twins in unison.

"I can hear you, you know," said Haruhi in a very weak voice.

"HARUHI! Don't worry I won't leave your side until you get better," said Tamaki with sparkles surrounding him.

"Does anyone know a quick way to cure a cold?" asked Haruhi.

"AH!" Tamaki was then plunged into a vortex of rejection and went into his gloom corner where he grows his mushrooms of depression.

"What is a good way to get rid of a cold?" asked Koaru.

"It's gotta be something simple right?" asked Hikaru.

"There is one way," said Kyouya shutting his notebook.

"Eh?" said everyone with a curious tone.

"The solution is to give it someone else," he said as he continued to write.

"Give it to-" said Koaru.

"-Someone else?" said Hikaru.

"Who should take the cold from Haruhi?" asked Honey.

"There's no way one of us is taking it! We've got plans!" said the twins.

Honey looked at Mori and Kyouya.

"Sorry Honey-sempai, my father needs me for some work related buisness," said Kyouya as he walked away.

"..." was Mori's response.

"But! Usagi-chan and I don't want colds!" he said with tears in his eyes.

The twins then turned to Tamaki.

"What about you Dono?" they asked the blonde.

"Well...I...uh..."

"Eh? What's this? Dono is refusing to take a sickness away from Haruhi?" teased Koaru.

"It seems that way. He's so cruel. Some father he is," said Hikaru.

"I've got it!"

"Eh?"

The Host Club turned to look at their "king."

"We'll have a tournament! The loser takes the cold from Haruhi!

To be continued...

-------------------------------------------------

Usagi translates to "Bunny"

What will happen next? That's for me to know and for you to find out in Chapter 2! I think I'll make the second chapter longer though.

-PandaShark


	2. The First Event

Hey! It's PandaShark again! I've recently had contact from the Ouran High Host Club gang! They said that because I'm making the story they'll answer questions from you guys, the readers! So in the review don't be afraid to ask them a question! Okay! Here's Chapter 2 of The Cold Tournament!

-------------------------

"A tournament?" asked Honey clutching his bunny doll.

"Yes, Honey-sempai, but not just any tournament!" a huge spotlight shined upon him, "It is a tournament of honor, bravey, and the sake of Haruhi!"

Haruhi, who had fallen asleep was dreaming of cleaning her house and studying when all of a sudden an Otoro truck broke down in front of her apartment.

"Haru-chan's smiling in her sleep!" exclaimed Honey.

"That's becuase she heard my idea and liked it!" exclaimed Tamaki as well.

"That's really unlikely," said the twins.

"Yosh! Let the tournament begin!" said Tamaki while a sudden clanging noise and a rumble sounded.

"Oh ho ho ho ho ho! Yes! I support this tournament idea as well," said Renge who came out of the ground on her mechanical device.

"Renge-kun I knew I could count on you!" said Tamaki with a thumbs up.

"Well I guess it could be fun. Let's do it!" said Hikaru getting pumped.

"Hikaru..."

Hikaru turned to see his brother Koaru looking uneasy.

"Koaru, what's wrong?" asked Hikaru.

"Hikaru, what if we lose? Then **we'll** get sick. I'll just drag us down because..." he looked into Hikaru's eyes, "I know I could never be as great as you Hikaru!"

Hikaru hugged his brother in a loving embrace.

"H-Hikaru?"

"Don't be stupid Koaru. I could never lose becuase I know you're with me. When you're with me I'm a winner," said Hikaru.

"Hikaru..." Koaru said looking into his brother's eyes.

(A/N: THE FORBIDDEN BROTHERLY LOVE!!! Sorry I love it when they do this!)

"Alright! The first event of the tournament is...The Three Legged Race!" announced Renge.

"Yosh! Let's go Koaru!" said Hikaru clenching his fist.

Mori sat in a chair watching everyone.

"Takashi! Wanna be my partner? Usagi-chan isn't very good at three legged races," said Honey taking Mori's arm.

"Mm," replied Mori.

"So Mommy, looks like it's you and me," said Tamaki linking arms with Kyouya.

"Don't slow me down _Daddy_," said Kyouya in a sarcastic and criticising way.

"Racers! To the starting line!" said Renge into the very loudspeaker Kyouya had used earlier.

Everyone lined up at the starting line, each looking determined not to lose.

"Alright! Here's where you will be racing!" announced Renge, "You will start here, go to the cafeteria, run down to the courtyard, race in the maze, and then run back here. Understood!?"

"Yes!" they all exclaimed.

"Then on your marks, get set, **GO!**"

The twins sped off and Mori and Honey jolted at lightning speed.

"Yosh! Let's go Kyou-"

Tamaki had fallen flat on his face as Kyouya wrote in his notebook.

"KYOUYA! What are you-"

"This is useful information. Come on there might be more to see," Kyouya said as he, literally, dragged Tamaki as he ran.

In the cafeteria...

Mori and Honey arrived first and were seemingly ahead of the twins and the "parents" of Haruhi.

"Good job Takashi! Oh?"

There was a girl who was a hall moniter in charge of the hallway leading to the courtyard. It was the quickest way to get there besides going all the way around the school and there could be more hall moniters there too. They were lucky the hall moniter was a girl.

"Excuse me," said Honey as the girl looked down.

"Oh! Honey-sempai! Did you come to the cafeteria for some cake?" she asked.

"They have more!?" He asked with a surprised and happy face.

"Yes they just resupplied it with all the flavors you like," she said with a smile.

Honey was drooling waterfalls but then his mind went back to Haruhi and how she was suffering!

"I'll have some cake later. Um..."

"Yes?" she asked.

"Could Takashi and I please go through this hallway?" he asked with big eyes.

"I'm sorry Honey-sempai but I can't let you through. The principal is in the middle of a meeting," she said.

"Do sniffle Do you h-hate me?" Honey asked with tears in his eyes.

"AH! NO! No! Honey-sempai...okay you can go through just don't tell anybody and keep it down okay?" she winked at him.

"Okay! Thanks!" he said as he and Mori jolted off again.

"Phew, glad that's over. Honey-sempai's cute and all but sometimes he can be too cute," she said with a sigh.

But sadly this poor girl's misery wasn't over yet.

The twins were coming up to the cafeteria fast.

"Oh? Look Hikaru, there's a hall moniter," said Koaru.

"Oh yeah! The pricipal's havong a meeting today. I don't think she's letting anyone through," Hikaru said. They looked at each other and smiled their trademark devilish grin.

_"Hm? What's that sound?"_ wondered the hall moniter as the twins ran into the cafeteria.

"Oh no," she said as the two came to a halt.

"Hey there," said Hikaru putting his arm around her shoulder.

"What's up?" asked Koaru as he put his arm around her other shoulder.

"You two aren't getting through here," she said with a tiny blush on her face.

"Aw, don't be like that," Hikaru whispered in her ear.

"Please," whispered Koaru.

"AUGH! FINE! JUST GET OUT OF HERE!!!" she yelled as the two ran off saying Thanks.

Finally after a few minutes Kyouya and Tamaki came into the cafeteria.

Seeing the girl Tamaki turned on his charm.

"Why hello there, beautiful princess," said Tamaki magically pulling a rose out of no where.

"No Tamaki-sama," she said with a tiny blush.

Tamaki crumpled to pieces and fell on the ground when Kyouya stepped forward.

"Hello, Yukina, could we please go by?" asked Kyouya with a shine of light in his glasses and eyes.

"Of course, Kyouya-sama!" she said as she stepped aside with hearts in her eyes.

After running a few minutes Tamaki asked, "How did you do that?"

Kyouya replied, "She's one of my regular customers."

--------------------------------------------

Next Chapter! The Courtyard!

Wow this one was a little longer, I guess. Please review and don't forget to ask questions!

-PandaShark


	3. The Courtyard

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! I've got the Host Club with me today to discuss some stuff that we've read!

Twins: Hey everyone!

Honey: Oh! Look Takashi! A microphone!

Mori: Mm.

Kyouya: PandaShark-san this interview is costing you $800 dollars a minute.

Me: Oo...I don't even get paid that a year...

Haruhi: Hm? Oh! Hello.

Tamaki: Hello, lovely princesses, I am Tamaki Suou, at your service.

Me:Ok! I called youn all here today to tell you that some of our readers are rooting for you in the tournament!

Tamaki: Yes! Please, Panda-kun, tell me the incredibly long list of my fans!

Me: Uh...Tamaki-senpai...you have none.

Tamaki: OO NOOOOOOO!!!! goes in his depression corner

Me: Uh, don't worry, Tamaki-senpai, I'm sure there's someone out there.

Tamaki: Yes! You're absolutely right! No need to be shy ladies!

Me:...yeah. Well Kyouya, it seems you have the most reviews about you!

Kyouya: Thank you, I'll do my best. smiles

Me: I think five girls just fainted in the other room. Any who! Hikaru and Koaru, you have a fan too!

Twins: Sweet! Thanks! winks

Me: Ok, would you guys stop making my co-workers (friends) faint!

All: Sorry.

Me: If you want to ask any of these fine gentleman and lady a question just post your question in the review! Now! On with the story!

----------------------------------

"Eh? Where is everybody?" asked a certain red-head named Ritsu Kasanoda.

"Casanova-kun! I'm sorry but you're a bit late. Everyone's already competeing," said Renge putting a new cold cloth on Haruhi's head.

"Who's that?" asked Ritsu not seeing the person's face or body because of the cloth and blanket.

"Haruhi-kun, he's sick with a cold."

"HARUHI!?"

"Yes! Everyone in the Host Club is competeing to see which one takes away his cold! The loser that is," she said smiling her otaku smile. (A/N: Don't deny it! We anime fans have had this smile at least once!)

"Haruhi? Cold? Competeing!?" asked Ritsu in a state of unbelief.

"Yes! Isn't it wonderful? It shows the brotherly love of all the Host Club members. How they would sacrafice so much for their friend!" she squeeled with a huge blinding backround.

"There's no need! I'll take away her, I mean, _his_ cold!" Ritsu said as he took Haruhi's hand.

Renge stared at the two. Her MOE meter was rising very high, until she exclaimed, "Could this be _love_ sprouting between these two!"

"What!?" asked Ritsu, who was getting redder by the second.

"Well, sorry but you can't," she said as she clicked a button and a huge, red boxing glove came out of no where and unched in the face. Ritsu flew across the room and met his face with a wall.

"What was that for!?" he yelled.

"If you want to take away Haruhi's cold, you've got to compete," she said with an evil grin.

After a minute or so Ritsu spoke again, "Can't we just get the nurse? I'm sure she'll know what to do."

"FOOL!"

KABLAM! Yet another boxing glove came out of no where and hit him.

"Where do these things come from!?"

"You idiot! If we get the nurse then what's the point of the tournament!?"

"Tch. Fine. I'm gonna compete," he said standing up.

"Well, alright. Seeing as you're at a disadvantage you don't need a partner. Here's where you need to go," she said as she gave him a map.

"Yosh, here I go!" he said as he ran off on the course.

Renge then sat at a table next to the window.

"Ah! How did those two get down there so fast!?"

---------------------------------------------

Down in the courtyard was Honey and Mori.

"Which way Takashi?" asked Honey breathing a bit hard.

"Go this way," Mori said as he pointed to the left. They sped off in the direction of the maze.

They ran and ran until Honey realized something was wrong.

"USAGI-CHAN! WHERE'S USAGI-CHAN!?"

"Heh heh heh," chuckled a mysterious voice from a tree.

"No, it can't be!" exclaimed Honey-senpai.

"It's..."

--------------------------------------------

The twins took a quick short cut that was sure to get them to the courtyard faster. The only flaw was that it was under construction.

"C'mon Koaru! We just need to get to those stairs and we'll make it!"

Suddenly the floor boards beneath them broke and Koaru fell through. Koaru dangled by the foot that was tied to Hikaru's.

"KOARU!"

"Hikaru! Pull me up quick! My foot's slipping!"

Hikaru reached for his brother, "Just hang on!"

Koaru looked up, "Oh that's some real good advice! Hang on to what!?"

Hikaru grabbed Koaru's hand and pulled him up to safety. He held his brother and was shaking.

"Hikaru?"

"I was so afraid I was going lose you," he said still shaking.

"Hikaru..."

--------------------------------------------

"Yes! This is gold!" said Renge with a video camera, apparently recording the classic moment. She then heard a small beeping noise. She went over to Haruhi and took the electronic thermomiter ad looked at the temperature.

"101.4! Oh! You guys better hurry or I really will have to call the nurse," said Renge.

--------------------------------------------

Tamaki and Kyouya were running down the hallway as fast as they could. They then reached a two way intersection in the halls.

"Kyouya, which way?" asked Tamaki.

"Take a right," said Kyouya as they ran down the right hallway. After a few seconds of running Tamaki fell flat on his face, bringing down Kyouya with him.

"Tamaki! What is wrong with you?" asked an irritated Kyouya.

"I tripped on something!" said Tamaki taking a look at what it was.

"GYAA!" screamed Tamaki flinging his arms in the air. Kyouya saw what it was.

It was Umehito Nekozawa's cat puppet, Beelzenef.

"Oh crap," said Kyouya as a shadowy figure emerged out of the shadows.

----------------------------------------------

Yukina, the hall moniter, was still standing at her post.

"Tch. Some hall moniter I am. The next person that comes along, I don't care who he or she is, they're _**not**_ getting by me!" she said with a clenched fist.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

"Huh?"

She looked up to see Ritsu Kasanoda, the scariest looking boy at Ouran, running as fast as he could, straight at her.

"MOVE!"

"WAAAAHHH!" she screamed as she jumped out of the way.

Ritsu was soon gone as Yukina got up.

"Aw, dangit!"

-----------------------------------------------

That's it for Chapter 3! Stay tuned for Chapter 4: The Battle!

Honey: Wow, Panda-chan! This chapter was awesome!

Me: Oh, not really :P

See ya guys soon!

-PandaShark


	4. The Battle Begins!

Hey everyone! Thank you all so much for your reviews! I'm here again with the Host Club!

All: Welcome!

Me:Uh...guys, they're not customers.

Twins: MY LORD YOU MESSED UP AGAIN!

Tamaki: What!?

Me: No worries. Everyone is so happy you guys are competing! We had one review saying that they were rooting for all of you!

All:Thank you very much!

Me: Now, please allow me to introduce...Kasanoda-kun!

Twins and Honey: Yay Casanova-kun!

Ritsu: Uh, hello everyone.

Me: Now the reason that I have brought Ritsu into the interview is because he was mentioned in a review.

Ritsu: R-really!?

Honey: Wow!

Twins: Casanova-kun you're getting popular!

Me: Yeah! They want you to lose!

Me:Wait! What!?

Ritsu: They want me to lose!?

Twins: Oh! Burn!

Me: W-wait Kasanoda-kun what they-

Mori: What they mean is that they hope you lose so they could see a love moment between you and Haruhi.

Me: OO

All: OO

Kyouya: --

Me: M-mori-senpai...I think that's the longest sentence I've ever heard you say.

Mori: Mm.

Me: Besides that point, I have a huge announcement! Everyone! Tamaki has gotten two reviews supporting him!

Tamaki: Really!?

Twins: Way to go my lord!

Tamaki: Oh sniff I'm so happy!

Me: Before I begin the next chapter I would like to thank Stormi Sky for pointing out my huge mistake about Kaoru's name. KAORU! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!?

Kaoru: I thought you'd notice sooner or later.

Hikaru: And besides, Panda-chan, it's fun to tease you!

Me: grumbles Anyway on with the story!

-------------------------------------------------------

"Heh heh heh," said a mysterious voice from the tree.

"Oh no! It can't be!" gasped Honey.

"It's..." said Mori.

"Chika!" screamed Honey as it was indeed Chika, Honey's younger brother, who jumped out of the tree.

"Chika! What have you done with Usagi-chan!?" yelled Honey with tears in his eyes.

"Foolish older brother. You obviouly wouldn't know where he is because..."

"You lack maturity!"

(A/N: I'm sorry, I just had too! C'mon it's a great for adding drama! I'm a Naruto fan inside and out!)

"Tell me where he is! Please!" screamed Honey with tears in his eyes.

"Why nii-san, he's right here!" announced Chika.

Honey gasped in shock as he witnessed a true horror. It was his beloved bunny, Usagi-chan, was tied up and surrounded by the most disgusting of vegetables.

"USAGI-CHAN!"

"Not only Usagi-chan but also-"

Chika pulled a rope to reveal a giant strawberry shortcake.

Honey's eyes grew wide as drool began to drop from his mouth.

"C-C-C-C-CAKE!" he exclaimed as he leaped toward the cake. Mori then grabbed Honey before he could reach the cake.

"Takashi, what are you doing!? Don't you see the size of that cake!?" asked Honey unable to see Takashi's purpose.

"...He could have poisened it," said Mori with a serious face.

"WHAT!?" they both exclaimed.

"Are you nuts Mori!? He's my brother for God's sake!" said Chika, "No I am not poisening him. I'm letting him choose."

"Choose what?" asked Honey.

"It's either the bunny or the cake nii-san. Now choose!"

-----------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru and Hikaru, after their close to death experience, reached the courtyard.

"Alright, we made it to the courtyard, now which way do we go?" asked Kaoru looking around.

"Hm? Kaoru, look!" said Hikaru as they saw Honey and Mori facing a tree.

"Why are they talking to a tree?" asked Hikaru.

"They're not, it's Chika, Honey-senpai's little brother," said Kaoru pointing to him.

"Oh, yeah! I wonder why he's in a tree?" wondered Hikaru.

"Could it be suicide?" asked Kaoru.

"Nah, it couldn't be, he's not like that."

The twins pondered on this for a second until it hit them.

"He's going to live his life as a monkey!" they cheered in unison.

"We should take this opportunity to get ahead of them," said Hikaru.

"Right," agreed Kaoru as they ran off into the maze area.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Kyouya couldn't believe what Tamaki had just gotten them both into. They just ticked off the wrong man.

"Suou Tamaki! Kyouya Ootori! What have you done to Beelzenef!" asked Nekozawa in a threatening tone.

"I didn't do anything, Nekozawa-san. It was Tamaki who tripped on your cat puppet."

"Ah! Kyouya!" yelled Tamaki in a shocked tone and with eyes like this: OO.

"Suou-san!"

"WAAAAAH!!!"

Nekozawa then wrote Tamaki's name on the back of a wooden cat doll. He flung it at the wall as Tamaki's body did the same. Kyouya was moved a bit becuase his foot was tied to Tamaki's.

"What the!?" yelled Tamaki as he lifted himself up as well as Kyouya.

"I will have my revenge, Tamaki Suou. You won't know when it will happen, but it will heh heh heh..." said Nekozawa as he disappeared into the darkness.

"Thank you so much Kyouya for helping me," said Tamaki in a sarcastic tone.

"Anytime, now let's get moving, we're getting farther behind," said Kyouya as he sprinted off again pulling Tamaki on his back.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Ritsu was running as fast as he could. He needed to catch up to the others fast!

_"Dang, I'm getting nowhere! Poor Haruhi's going to be in more pain!"_ thought Ritsu. While he was thinking, he heard a scream as he noticed he was about to crash into a girl.

"AH!"

He skidded out of the way, but as he skidded he bumped into the window sill and fell out of the third floor window.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------

To be continued...

DUN DUN DUN!

Well, here's the fourth Chapter! Will Honey get his beloved Usagi-chan back? How will he choose between what he loves most? And Tamaki is a target of Nekozawa!? Only Tamaki could get in that kind of trouble. -- And what of poor Ritsu!? Find out in Chapter 5: The Battle Begins!


	5. Announcement

Hey everyone! PandaShark here with an announcement!

After several days of sleepless nights and hard core days of studying I have aced all of my tests! That is the reason why I have not been updating recently which I am very very sorry for! I promise that I will update very soon and the chapter will be long! I have updated another story that my friend and I made. We used the characters we created and we used our favorite names in the whole wide world! XD

Again I am very sorry for the inconvienience. Please check out my new story "The Great Naruto Adventure!" You won't be dissapointed.

I am also taking more requests for Naruto fanfics. I can write about any Naruto couple you want! Even if it's a rediculous as KakaJirai! (I have seen it people. It is not pretty. Oo) So just say what you want in the reviews of any of my stories and I will reply as soon as I get it!

Thanks so much guys for understanding. I love you all!

-PandaShark


	6. SOH Save Our Haruhi!

Hey there everyone! PandaShark here back and better than ever! Sorry for the long gap of time ' So onward with the tournament!

---------------------------------

Renge sat in the chair next to the couch Haruhi was sleeping on. She was dreaming of studying and eating all the otoro the truck spilt. She dreamed it was summer considering she had a fever and it was making her very hot.

There was a sudden knock on the doors.

"Who could that be?" wondered Renge as she headed toward the door. She unlocked it and opened it.

----------------------------------

Hikaru and Kaoru were making there way through the maze. Quick paces and turns past the roses and bushes were made as the twins were making great progress.

"This is great," said Hikaru.

"Yeah," agreed Kaoru, "at this rate we'll be the first one's to cross the finish line."

They both snickered until Kaoru's pocket started to vibrate.

"Hello?" he said into the phone, "Renge calm down I can't-"

Kaoru stopped talking and they both stopped running so he could her the panicking girl better.

"What!?"

"What's wrong Kaoru?" asked Hikaru in a worried tone.

"Alright, we'll be right there!" he said as he hung up and started to dial Tamaki's number.

"Kaoru what's going on!?" asked Hikaru wishing his brother would tell him what was wrong.

"It's Haruhi," said Kaoru with a panicked look on his face, "She's been kidnapped!"

---------------------------------

"W-what?" asked Honey in a mortified tone.

"You heard me nii-san. It's either the bunny or the cake," said Chika.

"Takeshi, what should I do?" asked Honey scared to death for his bunny friend and for the cake.

"You better hurry nii-san," said Chika lowering the bunny, "time's running out."

Honey started to cry small tears.

"Usagi-chan...Usagi-chan...USAGI-CHAAAAN!!!"

Honey then went on a crazy rampage. His adorable golden eyes turned red and he started to smash all the evil vegetables and shook the ground with his mighty kicks. Chika wobbled and fell out of the tree landing in the cake.

Honey grabbed his bunny and looked at Chika.

"Chika!" he yelled as he inched closer to him.

"AHHH!!!" screamed his younger brother and flinched as Honey stopped. Honey's face returned to normal.

"You should know better than to steal Usagi-chan away from me. _**You know what will happen**_," he said with evil eyes as he took a handful of cake.

"Y-yes! I apologize nii-san! It will never happen again!" said Chika with a face that looked like he was staring death in the face.

"Good," said Honey with a smile as he went back by Mori, "Now let's finish this race!"

"Mm," said Mori grabbing the rope to tie the two of them together.

"Mori-senpai! Honey-senpai!"

"Hm?" said the two seniors as they looked upon the twins runnign towards them.

"Hika-chan! Kao-chan! What's wrong?" asked Honey.

"Haruhi's been kidnapped!" yelled Hikaru.

"What!?" said Honey with a shocked expression as well as Mori.

---------------------------------------------

Casanova was falling from the third story window. His breath left him and he couldn't feel anything.

"Is this it?" he asked to himself, "Am I going to die?"

He was cut short though because he fell in the swimming pool of the school. He swam to the surface and noticed that he was right near the courtyard.

"What luck!" he said and got out of the pool. As he ran through the courtyard he saw a student with a different uniform in a giant strawberry shortcake. He thought it was very odd and then kept running.

"They must be ahead of me already," he said sprinting thorugh the maze, " I must hurry!"

--------------------------------------------

Tamaki and Kyouya ran through the halls. All of a sudden they were trampled by the twins, Honey, and Mori due to Tamaki's clumsiness.

"What are you guys doing!?" yelled Tamaki in a frustrated voice.

"My lord, we have no time to waste," yelled the twins as they picked up the two f them.

"What do you mean?" aske Kyouya.

"Tama-chan, Haru-chan's benn kidnapped!" said Honey with distressed eyes.

"What!? How!? When!? Why!?" asked Tamaki frantically.

"We're on our way to find out," said Mori, " let's go."

"Right," they all said in unison and rushed to the thrid music room.

When they arrived they found a distressed Renge crying on the floor near an empty couch that was occupied by a sleeping Haruhi.

"Renge-kun!" yelled Tamaki, "Renge-kun! What happened!?"

"Tamaki-senpai! It was horrible!" said Renge, tears running down her face, "They took him, they took Haruhi-kun!"

"Who took him Renge-kun?" asked Tamaki said kneeling next to her.

"I don't know who they were...but...t-they left this behind," she said handing him a piece of cloth.

As Tamaki took it he gasped and turned to the group.

"Well? What is it?" asked the twins who were very concerned.

"Men! Brace yourselves! Grab disguises and let's move out!" said Tamaki taking charge.

"Why Tama-chan? Where are we going?" asked Honey with a confused expression.

Tamaki turned back toward the group.

"Were going to St. Lobelia's School, and getting Haruhi back from the Zuka Club!"

--------------------------------------------

There you have it! Chapter 5! Haruhi's been kidnapped by the Zuka Club and it's up to the Host Club to save her! Don't worry the tournament's still on! But poor Casanova has no idea what's going on! Look for updates soon!


End file.
